The Creation Crew
Here, at the makebelieve offices in {INFORMATION REMOVED}, the Trollopolis wiki has a round-the-clock who create each and every page you view with your beady little eyes. Yeah, a team. Not the A-Team, but they're pretty cool. Here are the members of the team: Joe Schmoe The Bumpin' Bro Joe Schmoe was born in {DATE REMOVED}, on a cold Winter night. His father, a successful terrorist/real estate agent, passed away when he was five. His father was killed after suicide-bombing an HIV Clinic, thus destroying the only cure to the painful disease. His mother, a chain-smoking, smot-poking, hippie-crazed woman, managed to acquire enough money to keep Joe and her in their quaint little two bedroom apartment that smelled of cat urine and dog doo-doo. When Joe was 12, he found himself at the gates of Harvard, as he was incredibly intelligent, but nobody knew that, because all they could do was laugh at his 70's hairstyle and clothing. But then, one day, Joe Schmoe answered a math equation so difficult that it actually made one student's mind explode from the intense amount of thought he put into it. He was heralded as a hero, and, as such, they renamed the school from Harvard to Joe Schmoe Academy of Cool. But, even as he left the school as the smartest man alive, he was bored, and he didn't like the way his life was going. At 15, with trillions upon trillions of dollars, Joe Schmoe ended up finding an old friend of his, a man who was similarly into the seventies. However, the man gave Joe a bad marijuana joint, causing Schmoe's I.Q. to drop from 593 to 55. Trying to maintain the appearance that he still was incredibly intelligent, Joe invested fifty five trillion dollars into the company British Petroleum, only to have all of his money spent to fix something the company screwed up on. Broke, with no job, and no friends, Schmoe found our offices in {LOCATION REMOVED} and was hired on the spot. Now, he maintains constant appearances as The Bumpin' Dude, and trolls as many other Wikis as possible. Dave the Zombie Hipster Dave the Zombie Hipster used to be alive until the zombie invasion of '07 (that's 1907 not 2007, mind you ), when he was infected with the Zombie Virus. He wandered around eating brains for more than years, until he discovered the Internet and started trolling. He is a regular maintainer of Trollopolis, where he now lives and rides the Trollercoaster daily. Ben the Boxing Chicken Ben the Boxing Chicken is, well, a boxing chicken. Born from a kangaroo, Ben inherited both his mother's strength and her insanity. Fortunately, he inherited his father's intelligence. After decimating his siblings, Ben would go on to find bigger and badder foes, until he one day encountered the mighty Chuck Norris. Fortunately for Ben, Chuck spared the little chickie, for he found him rather cute. Ben learned from Chuck of this awesome Wiki centered around nothing in particular; since then, Ben has loved to contribute to and spread the word about Trollopolis. And kick ass. Joe Afro Joe Afro is the world's worst basketball player, but everyone makes him think he's the best in order to help his self esteem; of which he usually has none. He started playing professionally in '67 (that's 1967, not 2067, mind you ). He got into the pros because certain people said he was really good at it. When he started in the pros, his team lost straight games. For some reason, it took that long for his coach to realize that Joe was the cause of their losing streak. Once Joe was kicked of the team, the team won games in a row. Angered and upset for being cut; Joe took to Trolling to let out his rage. Now he has finally found something he's good at! Joe Afro has the most funk of any of the other Trolls. Category:Everything Category:Pages to Help You with This Wiki Category:Stupid People Category:Imbeciles Category:Things to Fear Category:∫¬å®©BLARGIN' BLARG!!!!!!!!! Category:Pages that are Somewhat Educational Category:Epic Pages